1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to machining and augering. More particularly, the present invention pertains to machining and augering tools. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to machining and augering tools which are particularly adapted for earth cutting.
2. Prior Art
The earth mining industry, and especially, the coal mining industry has recently undergone a major revival. Mines are presently being re-opened which have laid dormant for many years. With the revival of this industry there has been developed a renewed interest in mining tools. The necessity for mining tools which render mining more efficient is self-apparent.
Heretofore, there has been developed many tools to facilitate drilling, boring and the like. See, inter alia, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,610,049; 3,203,493; 2,575,239; 2,529,788 and 2,930,588. In our prior Patent U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,496 there is disclosed an improved drill head unit for mining.
The present invention teaches a mode whereby many of the features of our prior drill head can be conveniently and ecomonically incorporated into cutting machine and augering tools for earth cutting. The present invention, while being particularly efficacious in coal mining, can be utilized for salt mining, and the like.